It's Been A While
by owlhipster
Summary: Dick meets up with Wally after a year.


"Batman?" I ask softly as he can be angered quiet quickly. "Yes, Robin, I mean Nightwing. I am sorry, I am still not used to calling you Nightwing." He replies, while still occupied. "Can I have the night off? I mean it's KF's birthday." I say hoping to tug at one of his emotional strings…if he has any. Batman turns around, and smiles, "You can if you like Nightwing. But maintain radio contact for the whole night…In case I need you okay?" He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "As much as I hate to say it, you kids grow up so fast." I hug him and it's finally a one of those family picture moments. "Nightwing you do realize if any of what happened here leave this room I will have your head on a platter." He tells me. "I know, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I run out of the batcave and into Bruce Wayne's mansion.

Alfred greets me with a hello, and I smile and do the same but then rush upstairs to change. I walk into my room, I haven't really paid any attention to it in a couple of years. The pictures on my wall are just drooping and faded. I sit on my bed and look around the room. My phone buzzes, it's a text from the phone company, casually I throw my phone back on the bed. I remove some of the pictures on the walls around me. It's just pictures from before the time the team was formed, including some of my family. I put them on my desk and get changed. I wear a shirt and jeans, with a blazer just in case there would be any guests. Before I leave I really need to remember where I put his present…That's right under my desk. The pictures catch my eye, the top one is of Wally and me when we first met, with Flash and Batman behind us, it tuck into my jacket. We look so innocent, not a care on our mind. Now I'm head of team and Batman's always barking at me to get myself together because someday I will become the Batman. Unless I retire, or more accurately step-down, but in reality I'd rather keep mentoring Tim, making him a better Robin than I was. I catch a glance of the time, 5:30…I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. I grab the present and run downstairs, I remember that I have to maintain radio contact so I run back upstairs, and get my ear piece then I'm finally ready to go.

I knock on the door of the apartment. I feel weird just knocking on the door, because this is not his house, he doesn't live with his parents anymore he's gone solo. Okay, he lives with Artemis, but he's independent now. Wally unlocks the door and greets me with a huge smile. "Happy 21st birthday!" I say and hand him the gift. I walk into his apartment; a dog comes and greets me as well. The apartment is not a house but a home. It had his sprit in it, it felt warm and cozy. Wally sets the present on the coffee table, "I would've come earlier but I had to help Batman with something." I tell him. Wally goes to the fridge and gets me a soda. He hands me the can, it's ice cold, my grip firms around it. "It's okay, you came right? I was beginning to think that you would never arrive!" He sits on the couch and crosses his legs. "Look, last year I was busy keeping The Joker from harming Gotham. I'm sorry." Wally take a minute to reminisce and chuckles. "Have you ever thought of killing the Joker? I mean hasn't he done enough harm? "Wally tells me."It's his rules not mine, I have no idea why he didn't kill him yet." Wally pops the can of soda open, we just sit in the silence as he drinks his soda. "Dick…What's wrong? Is there something going on?" I shake my head. I wanted to catch up with him, to see what was going on in his life but it seemed like I was choking on my words. "Where is Artemis? Has she left or?" I ask. He stands up and gracefully tosses the can into the garbage can. "She left to see her sister or something, idk," He shrugs. Wait, did he just use internet lingo in real life? "Wally…Are you okay?" I ask him. He sighs and runs towards me, he fixes my collar. "Dick, I thought tonight would be fun. I haven't seen you in such a long time and we're just asking each other questions, you also seem a bit distanced." He reaches inside the side pocket of my blazer and pulls out the picture of us. Wally squees in joy. He takes the picture from me and starts walking around the room. "I totally remember this! It was so much fun! Remember? We were saving the world from aliens or was it giant robot? Whatever, but remember how we met? How I smacked right into you because I didn't see where I was going?" I smiled it was kind of blurry since I tend to discard useless information, "We were attacking a robot. He was tall." I say. The memory of our meeting tugs at my heart and gives me the "fuzzes".

I wanted more of those memories with Wally, memories that I'll remember in the future even if it would be an old blurry one. "How about we watch a movie? And order pizza?" I suggest. Wally starts laughing, "Remember that time in our old HQ were we tried to make pizza, but ended up fighting up a dough monster?" I look at him and he zips into my line of sight. He plays with the frequency of my ear piece.  
"Pizza Hut, what would you like to order?"  
"Wally, you and I both know Dominos is better," He again plays with my ear piece.  
"Domino's Pizza, may I take your order?" Well gets into my personal space, and speaks into the small microphone, "One cheese pizza, thin crust. Also, I would like some chicken wings, and Cinni Sitx, how much will that be?"  
I hear the response along the line of $80. Wally retunes my headphones, and tells me, I'm paying but only because it's his birthday. He then proceeds to open his birthday present, a pair of new goggles…


End file.
